The present invention relates to a method of making pattern data of a mask and a technology for manufacturing a mask and, more particularly, to a technology for designing the layout of a mask pattern for an original of a predetermined pattern forming a semiconductor integrated circuit device.
In an ordinary mask of the prior art, a mask pattern formed over a mask substrate is identical to a pattern to be formed over a semiconductor wafer by a designer.
For making data of the mask pattern, therefore, the data of the mask pattern to be formed over the mask substrate is inspected on whether or not the geometric rule and electric rule of the pattern to be formed over the semiconductor wafer are satisfied. On the basis of this inspection result, the data of the mask pattern is corrected by an operator or computer so that it may match the design.
Incidentally, the layout design technology is disclosed on pp. 212 to 214 of "Introduction to MOSLSI Design" issued in 1984 by Sangyo Tosho, for example.